Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Third column I want to create a third column in the main page, but I lack the skill neccessary for that. I don't want to continue to add thing, and thus requires the user to drag down and down and down some more. When I include a third column, I can finally move the random quotes, poll, picture nerdvana and maybe feauted images to the side or a combination of the four. But I just don't know how... I want it to be place right below the Penny image if possible. Zeypher 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Penny image on the Main Page floats with the right margin, while the main content is in the center; if the screen gets too narrow, they overlap (with Penny going behind the main content). So, putting content under that image would likely mean that that content would get shunted under the main content, unless the front page were redesigned. I'm not sure how the Wikia custom skins work, but I'm a web developer if you need someone to take a look at the template and make it three-columned. Right now the Main Page is the narrowest of the wiki pages (I'm surfing at 1680x1050), so there's room to expand it a bit. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 14:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you are able to look at it. That'll be awesome. I have little knowledge with it comes to that stuff. I know the basics and stuff, not nothing about designing a website. Let me know if there's anything you need from me. Zeypher 14:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you create the custom "Big Bang Theory" skin for this wiki? What was the process to fit that into the Wikia layout? --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 15:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I had some help from a friend, Ose. It's basically found here. But I'm not sure which is which... and it gives me a headache even trying to figure it all out. :( Zeypher 17:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, took a look at the page, and it looks like you're not changing the HTML at all (which is what I thought; Wikia doesn't allow that), only the CSS. So, since the HTML controls the structure, and CSS the style, adding a "third column" may be rather tricky. And when you say "third column", I'm guessing you're counting the sidebar as the leftmost column (holding the navigation, and has a transparent background, allowing the blackboard to show through), and the main article content (purple/blue background) as the second column. The Main Page does have two columns within the content ("The Big Bang Theory Wiki" and "Where to start" content is separated into two columns). Are you wanting to just make one more column there, within the content of the article? That can be done fairly easily, but you're going to get really crowded content, since each column will have less space. Currently the Main Page is conforming itself to 972 pixels, which is good for 1024x768 browsers, but leaves a lot of wasted space for wider screens. I'd suggest getting rid of the width:972px; and left:50% values from the body.mainpage div.monaco_shrinkwrap#monaco_shrinkwrap_main, body.mainpage #background_strip div.monaco_shrinkwrap declaration, which will allow the center content to fill the screen. You could add a margin-right:130px; to that declaration to keep the center content from overlapping the Penny picture as well. Then, you could add a third column to the content of the Main Page article, and for wider browsers, it would use all the space, and for narrower ones, it would just get a bit compressed (and end up being taller, but hopefully that's the minority of visitors). If you want me to make the changes for you, I'd need to have Admin rights, to edit that CSS file. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 19:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I understood a little bit of what you're saying. I'm still lost so I'm going to promote so that you're allow to change that for me. You seem to know what you're doing. :) Zeypher 19:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, the Main Page is now no longer width-constrained; it will be as wide as your browser can allow. Now, the key question is, do you want a "third column" inside the content of the page (like having another white columns next to "The Big Bang Theory Wiki" and "Where to Start" boxes), or something new, floating over the "blackboard" beneath Penny's feet? --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 20:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just want it below Penny's feet. Everything is up to your imagination MidnightLightning. and thanks again! :) Zeypher 08:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :There you go; I created a new DIV at the bottom of the article wikitext that has the appropriate style to end up placed beneath Penny's feet. Though that Penny image isn't that wide, so you can't fit a lot of text there unless I make the main article width narrower for the Main Page, which is going to look really bad on smaller browsers. Right now, with the width of the ad that Wikia forces there to be on the Main Page, any browser narrower than 1266px starts to look a bit funny. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 14:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've tried to put the Picture Nerdvana there, but the box is too narrow for my liking. Is there any way you can the main middle one smaller, thus giving the third colum. I plan to put the random quote, featured image there, poll, picture nerdvana and forums ( in that order) to the side without distorting with it's narrowness too much. Also can you make not transparent. Or do you think it looks better like that? Zeypher 16:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, it's 100px wider (now you need a browser 1366px wide or it starts crunching badly). I added the random quote block to it for reference. I'm guessing you'll never get the featured picture there without shrinking the thumbnail of the featured picture even more (the featured picture block currently spans the whole main column, while the random quote block was in a split column). --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 18:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh wait, what I was looking at as "featured image" is really the "featured article" for this month, but the banner's wrong. The featured image block down further is more narrow, and could be made to fit in the 220px column that's now floating over there. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 18:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah that's fine.. we can leave the featured image where is it. What about the other stuff? Zeypher 18:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've added it in. I like it! For some reason, Wiki logged me off so its under an unknown contributor but that's alright. It's done now! Zeypher 19:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Design Ideas? You (speaking in general) have any ideas to make the main page, background etc strike out more? Feel free to discuss it here. MidnightLightning and myself are all ears... Zeypher 10:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments The point of a background is to not have it detract from the rest of the site; a noisy background is a quick way to get a Web Page That Sucks. The background color of the main content areas could shy away from the purple/blue it currently is, and get more towards a gray/white that matches the "chalk" on the "chalkboard" of the background, or could be a pale yellow that matches some other types of chalk that end up on classroom chalkboards. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 14:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Once again you bring a good point. But I'm mostly thinking if there's a background idea that could eventually replace the chalkboard thing. I don't mind it right now, it's still relatively new (barely six month old).. just thinking ahead. Zeypher 16:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :December 27, 2012. The wallpaper (since autumn 2012?) has been a Big Bang Theory cast shot with a bright yellow backbround. It's a great photo of the cast, but this is an absolutely terrible background for a website - the yellow and the photo make it extremely difficult to read any of the articles on the Big Bang Theory wiki. I'd recommend putting a background that doesn't make the text difficult to read. :Umopapisdn (talk) 02:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Someone needs to listen to the original posting and make sure the TBBT wiki doesn't keep this awful yellow-background cast photo such that TBBT wiki earns the designation of Web Page That Sucks. Reading words that are on top of Sheldon and Penny's face makes for an incredibly difficult read. Over the text, the background photo has been reduced to 20% (guessing?) of its original visibility (compared to 100% on the edges) to allow the words to come through, but the photo still makes it frustratingly difficult to read the articles since the articles are the primary focus of the wiki. Either change the photo (it only got changed to this current horrible yellow-background photograph sometime in 2012, I don't remember what was the background was before, but at least it didn't interfere with reading the articles) or reduce the photo's visibility to 1%, so that we can read the articles without this annoying background distraction. : 01:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) hey hey guys im new to this ok ut i luv big bang theory its funny :Welcome! Everything you need to know is located here! :Click here! Any additional assistance, an admin can help you out! :D Also, don't forget to sign your post, so we know who wrote the comments. Use four tildes like this (~~~~) Zeypher 16:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Session 5? Hi, i like to now when the new session (5) of the big bang theory is coming? 18:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Hamzey 18:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :September is typcially the start of the new seasons of the BBT! Long wait i know... sigh! Zeypher 21:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : :According to my little source here Season 5 will premiere on the 22nd of September, before proceeding to the link i should warn you there is some spoilers... : :[[User:Adam ho|'Δdȃm ']][[User talk:Adam ho|'HФ']] 03:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) sheldon rox!! i love sheldon so much, he is sooooooooooooo cool, i want to be like him, cause im a freak too! :Thanks for being an awesome fan, but be sure to save these types of comments for your blogs or forums. This page is strictly for issues or improvement that can be made to the Main homepage. Also be sure to sign your post with four tides (~~~~) so we know we wrote the post. Thank you! Zeypher 08:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Idea For New Page Do you have a page that lists all the extrenous TV Shows and movies mentioned in the series? I know Star Trek is mentioned often and Beetlejuice at least once. "Maybe he's like Beetlejiuce; we said his name too many times." I'm also the creator of the Our Gang Wikia if you want to check it out. Thor2000 15:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we have a page that really list all the mentioned external shows there are. I'm sure you can make one, but its really not needed as many shows have some mentioned of other references whether its from other TV shows, movies, books, or real life. Zeypher 20:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sheldon's Arch Nemesis poll? Interesting that Penny wasn't on there as an option. Her and Sheldon seem to clash the most out of any of the other people who he interacts with. --Ketchup Revenge (talk) 05:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I would say Will Weaton is Sheldons on/off arch nemesis! LittleMissKnowitall548 (talk) 13:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Finally found the reason.... ...why Sheldon clings so much to his friendship with Leonard and binds it with the Roommate Agreement. It is simply, because Leonards first name ist Leonard...He hopes that one day he marries a girl with the last name "Nimoy". This way he can claim without lying, that he lives together and is best friends with "Leonard Nimoy". Leafless (talk) 12:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 7 Characters. who are your favourite characters? 1. Leonard. 2. Sheldon. 3. Rajesh. 4. Howard. 5. Penny. 6. Bernadde. 7. Amy. LittleMissKnowitall548 (talk) 12:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory; The Klingon Altercation The Big Bang Theory; The Klingon Altercation The entire gang comes back from the movie theater where they have just seen the new Star Trek movie. Raj is the last one in and he notices everybody looking at the elevator. Amy says, "I'm just glad Sheldon found the correct seats before the movie started." Sheldon looks at her and says, "You're welcome," and doesn't get her sarcasm. As Sheldon walks to the elevator, Leonard says, "I wish just once Kirk would say, 'There's something on the nacelle, some... thing, on the nacelle'. He looks to Penny for approval of his 'Kirk' impression and she gives him a charity smile. Everybody is still looking at the elevator and Penny says, "I think it's fixed." Sheldon asks, "Is this determination from your community college of knowledge?" Penny answers, "No, but I did stay at a luxury hotel last night." Everyone but Sheldon laughs at her statement or at least smiles. Bernadette pushes the button for the elevator to open up and it does. As they all enter the elevator Sheldon says, "I hope this thing has 'warp' because I have to use the bathroom." As the door starts to close Penny says to Sheldon, "Why didn't you use the theater's bathroom Sheldon since you're so smart," and as soon as she asks this question everybody vocalizes their dread for Penny's question knowing that Sheldon will go on forever explaining why he doesn't use public restrooms, but Sheldon remains silent and this doesn't go unnoticed. Everyone can see that he is holding the 'open door' button and is doing math in his head and when Leonard asks him what he is doing, Sheldon answers, "The elevator's weight capacity says 1500 pounds, and I'm doing the math to insure our safety. Safety first, you know this Leonard," and he looks at Penny one more time to change his math once more, but Penny understands that Sheldon has just called her fat without saying as much, and she slaps his hand off of the 'open door' button. The door finally closes. Sheldon whispers to Leonard and says, "It must be that time of month." Penny doesn't hear him so she assumes he's still talking about her weight and she says, "Drop it, PERIOD!" Sheldon whispers due to Penny's use of the word, 'Period', and he says, "See." Leonard reaches over and pushes the button for his floor and the elevator starts to move. Then, the sound-track for 'Star Trek' comes over the elevator's speakers and all of the guys smile while all of the girls just shake their collective heads, 'no'. Howard says, "Now this is elevator music, am I right." Raj nods his head, but you can tell the girls have had enough of Star Trek to last them a while so the guys stop smiling. Howard notices that the elevator has not only missed the floor but has gone way past the building's height and yet the elevator keeps ascending picking up more speed. Howard says, "What the Flux is going on here," and he and Sheldon begin to take the plating off of the control panel to figure out if they can do anything. Meanwhile Raj, Bernadette and Amy hug together in fright. Leonard and Penny hold hands and Leonard tries to assure her that it is probably nothing. Sheldon says, "Now you sound like Penny, Leonard." But just then the elevator door opens and as they slowly exit it, they enter into the Enterprise's hallway confused, and their clothes have all turned into Star Fleet uniforms. Penney says, "Oh, I am SO not supposed to be here!" Bernadette says, "The wheels on the bus go quack, quack, quack." Leonard asks Sheldon, "How can this be Sheldon, and don't tell me I'm dreaming." Sheldon says, "Well, all things are possible in theory; from wormholes, black-holes, rifts, temporal time-loops, time travel, spatial surges and I suppose time-shifts..." Raj says, "Well kiss my black-hole and let's get out of here!" But as they all turn around, the elevator has closed and gone somewhere else on the starship and Raj says, "Holy Shift!" Leonard says to Sheldon, "Next you're going to tell me that there are a finite number of atoms in the universe!" Sheldon shakes his head 'yes' and then answers 'yes' out-loud wondering why Leonard even brought this up. Leonard asks, "Holy Newton's apple Sheldon, why isn't this affecting you?" Sheldon then answers, "This is my look of mock surprise flouting in the laws of probabilities. I did however notice when Howard and I took off the control panel that there was a brink existence of isochrones which you know as well as I, is a line of two connecting points at the same time in the universe." Penny asks Sheldon, "And your antenna needs adjustment, just out of curiosity, when a light-bulb goes off in your head, is it an energy-saver?" But before Sheldon can combat this remark, Penny grabs Leonard's hands and begs, "Please just get us home and I'll do whatever you want me to do." They are all noticing their uniforms now and Sheldon's pointy ears when Bernadette yells, "Howard, you take us home right now if you ever want to sleep with me again!" Howard says quickly to her in response, "I will baby but we have to figure this out first... and from now on could we please use our 'inside starship' voices?" They all notice everyone in the hallway looking their way so they all agreed to act like the crew or they'd all get put into the brig like during the mirror episode. Bernadette isn't happy with Howard's response but before she can say anything else, a Star Fleet Cadet runs up to the party and says quickly to Leonard, "Captain, we've just drifted past the Neutral Zone and you're needed on the bridge ASAP!" Howard obviously knows he is Scotty, the chief engineer, because he is the only one in a red uniform other than Penny so he says, "I'll be rushing down to engineering to check out what we have and give you what you need Captain." Sheldon asks, "Well if you're Russian, shouldn't you be Chekov, the Navigator on the bridge?" Howard looks at Sheldon and says, "Rushing, not Russian." Sheldon says as a child would, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." And then he turns to Leonard and asks, "And why are you Captain? I think Spock should be Captain and I can name a precedent for my case, Sir." He is of course referring to the first new ST movie. Penny says, "You guys are really off the reservation and this is more like a time-shift than anything else, because you are both acting like five year olds!" Sheldon says to Leonard, "You may be Kirk, but you are no Picard!" Leonard says, "Let's get to the bridge and figure out what is going on and then we will find a way to get back home." He looks at Penny and explains, "We can't go home if we all get blown-up, honey." He puts on a mask of bravado for his girlfriend which seems to be enough for her right now. Howard says to everybody, "It's Okay guys, I've got experience in being an astronaut. You know when I was younger, I'd listen to the thunderstorms and watch the lightning and pretend there was a space battle going on in Earth's atmosphere..." Everybody yells, "Howard!" Bernadette doesn't sugarcoat her response either, "Ah shut up Howard and get us home and you can write about it in your diary!" Howard feels small now and leaves as Sheldon smirks. Sheldon says, "He is finally where he can do us some good," and everybody left couldn't believe that Sheldon just gave Howard a compliment. But then Sheldon finishes his statement, "Out of our way so we can figure this out... I believe the bridge is this way." Bernadette says to Sheldon, "Well you put 'ass' in astronaut, Sheldon!" Sheldon is about to correct her too many uses of 'S' in the word 'astronaut, but Leonard grabs his arm and ushers him on to the bridge without further comment or delay. Now even the women are in awe, let alone the three geeks at the sight of the Enterprise's bridge! Sheldon heads to Spock's normal station as Leonard slowly sits in the Captain's chair, and realizes all of his dreams have come true now. Penny grabs the first chair she sees which is communications. Bernadette and Amy grab the two empty seats at the science stations which only leaves one chair available to Raj, 'Sulu's' chair, and he is not happy about it. Raj asks, "Why do I have to sit here, I'm not gay! I keep telling everybody this! No one says anything to him so he reluctantly sits in the chair. Leonard turns to Penny and says using his 'Kirk' voice, "I have always said... You, have a heavenly body." Penny smiles at him and says, "I have heard you have a reputation, Captain." Sheldon interrupts the two lovebirds, "Long range sensors are picking up three Vorcha class battleships, Captain... any ideas?" Leonard orders, "Turn off... long range sensors," and is loving this beyond words! Sheldon says, "Captain, short range sensors are now showing the same thing." Penny says to Sheldon, "You put 'anal' in analyze, Sproken." (Spock & Broken) Leonard, still using Kirk's impression says, "Turn off... short range sensors." Amy asks, "Does that mean they are gone now?" Everyone in her entourage sarcastically gives her the thumbs up sign, but Sheldon ruins it again. Sheldon says, "They are right out our window now, Captain, but it was a nice try... Bazinga!" Sheldon is now shaking his head back and forth in disgust. How could he not be the Captain of this ship. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head some more. Leonard orders, "Open hailing frequencies, Lt. Uhura." Penny looks at her board with all of the lights and gadgets and raises her arms in defeat, like she knows how to do this. Penny wines, "Leonard?" Raj sees this and stands up and he says, "Okay, I can see where this is going. We need to switch places Nebraska; I didn't want this chair in the first place." Penny takes out her earpiece and says happily, "Fine by me," and gets up. As the two pass each other, Raj is now in the short red outfit and Penny is now wearing the man's gold uniform. As she sits down at the helm she says, "At least this is warmer." Raj says, "I like the breeze between my knees and hailing frequencies are open now Captain." Everybody looks Raj's way and he insists that he is not gay, "One takes the job one gets." As everybody looks at the forward screen, Raj says, "That's what I call 'Dead Ahead'. Leonard sees the three ships in position to fire on the Enterprise so he says to the open channel, "This is Captain Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise, we have had some malfunctions, and have drifted on the wrong side of the Neutral Zone... Please allow us to fix the problems and go back the way we came, we... Don't want any trouble, or help for that matter..." and he crosses his fingers for good luck. A Klingon Captain comes onscreen laughing and then he says, "Surrender or die!" Sheldon asks, "Are there any adults we can talk too?" Leonard gives Raj the cut-throat signal to turn off the channel and Raj does. He then turns to Spock who is now coming to his side along the Captain's chair and Sheldon asks, "What now Captain? Although you've been doing such a good job so far, Bazinga." Leonard said, "I can use some ideas, Spock." Leonard can't believe Sheldon is jealous that he is the Captain, and now the ship will have to pay the price. Penny thought this isn't the time for these two egos to get in to it so she asks, "Will you two quit acting like children?" She always gets upset when she's around Sheldon this long. Sheldon laughs quickly and says, "Am not, am not, am not." Then he says to Leonard, "She's not pulling on all her thrusters you know, her chunter..." And he slowly turns to Penny and explains, "Chunter, means mutter, or murmur..." Sheldon is interrupted by Howard coming over the bridge's speakers in his Scottish accent asking, "Let's implement our plan of 'down the hatch-lower the boom, keel over before we kill under, devil to pay, and toe the line, and son-of-a-gun-let's cut and run'. Sir." Bernadette says loudly to the open air, "I'll tell you when you can share with the class, Honey! You are not up here and see what we see!" Leonard knows it is time to act and not follow for once and everybody sees it on his face. Sheldon says, "It is logical and prudent to have many options, Captain." Leonard says, "Well since you won't give me any Spock, I'm going with plan 'A', 'Brain over Brawn', because this is 'Checkmate'." Sheldon balks at this notion. Howard comes over the speakers and says, "This sounds more like plan 'F', as in we're all..." But Bernadette cuts him off screaming, "Not now Baby!" Just then a salvo of torpedoes are converging on the Enterprise's shields knocking everybody around and Raj yells out, "I hope this is 'Worf' it!" Sheldon, hanging onto the Captain's chair says to Leonard, "You need to focus on..." But Leonard cuts him off and says back to him sharply, "You need to FOCUS OFF, Spock!" Then he yells at communications during the bedlam on the bridge, "Raj, tell them we surrender!" The loud banging and tossing comes to a halt and Raj says, "They accept your surrender, Sir." Sheldon, embarrassed at Leonard says, "Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day," but then a second thought comes to him and he says to Leonard, "And that alarm, that alarm is for code brown, as in I have to change my pants now, Captain!" Leonard says, "Shut up Spock or I'll open a window and let some sanity come in!" Raj took this moment to add, "The vacuum of space will boil your blood right before it and all your moisture gets sucked out of your skin, I'm just saying." Bernadette gives him a warning look but doesn't say anything this time. Spock gets on the ship-wide speakers and says, "I need all of you red-shirts to protect this ship!" Leonard says, "Wesa gonna dysa!" Sheldon said as the Klingons are beaming onto the bridge, "It's a trap, it's a trap, it's a trap!" The biggest Klingon, who graced the forward view-screen earlier, comes up to Kirk and sucker-punches him and knocks him out cold! He smiles and says to the other Klingons, "I told you this Kirk is a myth!" Out of nowhere, penny swings her own sucker-punch to the big Klingon sending him sprawling across the Captain's chair as Sheldon steps in the way of any payback, and holds Penny back also. Sheldon said, "We won't do anything else, please let us be civil about this, it is only logical." The big Klingon is embarrassed and as he stands back up he just says, "Take them away," and they are forcibly pushed and taken to the brig on the Enterprise. Kirk is being dragged on the floor by two Klingons. Everyone is worried but Penny, she is still mad at the Klingon Captain, and she wishes she could have finished her discussion with him. When Leonard wakes up in the brig, he notices everybody is in this cell that came with him from the past but Howard. Penny kisses him and when the kiss lets up, Leonard grabs his jaw where he was hit and asks, "Where is Howard?" Penny helps him to his feet. Amy answers first by saying Howard is loose in the bowels of the ship, but when Sheldon hears this he says, "Oh please don't use those two words together, I really have to go and from past experience, we know that I am not the Master of my own bladder!" Leonard changes the subject and asks Sheldon, "Report...status.." Sheldon answers, "I realize you caved-in ostensibly for the ship and its crew, Leonard, and you'll be happy to know that I've locked out the bridge's codes so we aren't going anywhere." Bernadette says, "How astute, Doctor," she is of course referring to his doctorates, and then she adds, "You have a keen grasp of the obvious." Sheldon says, "Well, the perception of the obvious is highly phenomenal and significant to the process of the here and now as we progress in the state of..." Then it dawns on Sheldon, "I'm not a Doctor, I am a science Officer!" Leonard says, "No, Spock here is an objective observer, he objects to anything he observes." Then he says to Sheldon, "Look, it was the only logical inference to a no-confrontational effect on the bridge, can't you see this?" Sheldon says, "Well the needs of the many do not apply here Leonard, and there are now a smattering of Klingons onboard our ship now so this is under protests; formal and informal." Kirk says to Spock, "When we first came onboard, we agreed we'd act like the crew because of the mirror-episode, and just like this episode, all we have to do is steal a cloaking devise for the Federation and use it to get us out of this mess. I believe with a little teamwork and deliberation we can do this. Now, are you with us?" He gives Sheldon a pleading look. Amy says to her boyfriend, "You have to stand for something, or you'll fall for anything." Sheldon is now at a loss but he is no longer petty for Leonard being Captain, and he now wishes he had given one-hundred percent before, but before he can answer, there are knocks on the backside of the cell. Sheldon says, "Morse Code, and nobody thought it would ever come in handy." Penny threatens him to tell everybody what it says and Sheldon says, "It, doesn't say anything, but I get...Stand...Back." (Now this scene is stole from; The final Frontier, but who can blame me, it's funny!) A small explosion knocked out a big chunk of the wall of the cell and in a moment, Howard looks through the hole and says in his Scottish accent, "Haven't ye seen a jailbreak before... come on!" They split into two teams and took off, one to the transporter and the other team to the main bridge. When team one gets to the transporter room, Sheldon goes over the console checking it out and finally screams, "I've figured it out! E-Mc2! Matter goes into the buffer and is carried at twice the speed of light to come out as matter on the other side! It's so simple!" His eyes started winking and his face was just one big smile. Everyone else went to the bridge but Bernadette and Sheldon who beamed in a naked Howard onto the bridge in front of the screen. He had his back to the Klingons and he is pretending to kiss someone else, but there is only himself. The Klingons all walk slowly to this insane human as Raj, Penny, Leonard and Amy rush into the bridge with phasers that Howard furnished everybody after the jailbreak. As they are stunning most of the Klingons, Sheldon beams in at his station quickly giving the Klingon there a Vulcan Neck-pinch. Then he gracefully spins around giving the next Klingon a Vulcan mind-probe. The bigger Sheldon's eyes are getting, the quicker the Klingon passes out cold. Bernadette was beamed in on a thirty second delay next to Howard carrying his uniform. By now the bridge is theirs, and they started to put the Klingons back into their seats, but Leonard. The big Klingon grunted something on the floor and Leonard said to him, "What's that? Speak up so my boot can hear you!" He kicked the helpless enemy before he, with Penny's help, put him back into the Captain's chair. She is smiling at Leonard and is a little hot for him right now. Howard is dressed now and helps with the puppet-show before leaving the bridge. Raj says, "Space is the ultimate serial killer in every form and fashion because it lacks morality... I'm just saying. I'm glad we didn't kill anyone Captain." He did something to communications and starts to leave the bridge in a hurry, but before he goes, Raj says, "I hope these Klingons have had their tetanus shots, because they just got nailed!" With Howard and Raj off the bridge now, a Klingon comes on the forward screen and asks in his own language, Klingoneese, "What is it you wish Captain?" Every human is hiding behind every stunned Klingon and are using them as puppets and Leonard says in Klingoneese behind the big Klingon, "Have our cloaking devise transported to this ship engineering station so we may take this trophy home without our Fleet blowing it up when they see it!" Penny had her puppet looking like he is picking his nose. The Klingon from the battleship asks in his language, "Should I send crew over to hook it up?" Sheldon uses his puppet to say in Klingoneese, "No, we can handle it dog!" The Klingon said in Klingoneese, "At once Sirs!" Now the screen goes back to the three ships in front of the Enterprise again. The Two human geeks stand up and both Sheldon and Leonard are bragging on how knowing their language just saved everybody's lives. Penny and Bernadette just shake their heads in disbelief as Amy says, "Who knew?" As Raj comes back into the bridge, Bernadette says, "Look at those fools down there in space." Raj said, "There is no up or down in space, also, no sound, I'm just saying." Bernadette says loudly, "Good! Then no one will hear you when I shove you out an airlock!" Sheldon is still all smiles and brags, "I think I'll stay Leonard!" Leonard says back to him, "We might all end up staying here if you can't find a way to send us back to our time and home, Sheldon." Sheldon replies, "Oh that's easy once I apply myself to the problem, I'm that smart!" Leonard sees Penny staring at Sheldon and he asks her smiling, "What, what is it?" Penny answers, "Sheldon's head is so big I'm wondering when it will collapse under its own gravity." Leonard is surprised she just said that and is hot for her right now. The only dream that hasn't come true for him yet is making love to Penny on the Enterprise's bridge, but not now. Raj, Amy and Penny are still piling the stunned Klingons into a pile and Leonard asks Sheldon, "Why didn't you let the Klingons hook up the cloaking generator Sheldon?" Sheldon replies, "I got a lot of red-shirts killed or hurt already Leonard, besides, I have faith in Howard's ability." Everybody is astonished at his compliment but Sheldon screws it up by saying, "It's probably set up for 'Plug and play' anyways." Howard comes over the speakers and says, "I heard that, anyways, we're ready Captain, seems it is just plug and play. I can't believe we pulled this off, took it lock, stock and barrel." Then he started to rap, "ZZZ, ZZZ, ZZZ, a trap and a rap and then a bust in the cap..." Raj turned off the channel to appease everyone before Bernadette starts shouting again, and then he crosses his legs as seen in 'Basic Instincts', but everybody turns quickly to miss that scene. Leonard confidently stands up and orders, "All at once, I want the Klingons beamed back to their ship and give me some suppressing fire, and cloak as soon as we're able. Everybody get that?" Everybody on the bridge gives thumb up signs or shakes their heads yes, and it seems like everybody is glad now that Leonard is Captain and it feels good! When it happens though, it happens too fast! The Klingon ships fire first just as the Enterprise starts forward and the enemy is being transported back to their ship. Penny is quick on the uptake with the helm controls and fires her thrusters on full; playing her role as an actress above and beyond, but the enemy must've known something is wrong and they reacted first. Leonard yells out, "Where is that cloak Howard, I mean Scotty, and I give no permission for any bad news." Howard comes over the speakers, "I guess it takes a minute, Captain," he truly didn't know why and hope it just needed to be warmed up. Penny took it upon herself to ram the first enemy vessel, but only with the saucer-section knowing that if either of the nacelles are hit then they'd be going nowhere fast! It's a good thing she occasionally listen to these nerds. Leonard yells out, "Now quickly heel off to starboard and punch in the warp-drive, cloak or no cloak!" Sheldon mumbles something about 'Tipping the cow' flying, due to her plowing into the enemy ship. Penny obeyed her orders and just before warp, the cloak comes on and the enemy's fire is now missing the ship. Leonard looks at Sheldon looking back at him, and they both nodded somberly in agreement; this has truly been the best time in their lives! Penny says, "We've really crashed the party this time." Everyone on the bridge fake-laughs like at the end of most of the Star Trek episodes. Sheldon calls up a second bridge-crew and they all leave to meet Howard at the elevator. Sheldon and Howard are now back at it on the elevator and Sheldon is once again giving Howard a hard-time and using big words on the engineer. Howard gets upset and says to Sheldon, "Now you're just making things up... Are you ready?" Sheldon answers, "I believe I just said that," and Howard closes the control panel. Only half of the occupants have their fingers crossed hoping this will work. Once it starts to show negative levels, they all shout out with gleam. The couples hug and Raj smiles. When the door finally opens they all walk out into a clutter of their computers and gaming systems from their apartment on the floor in front of the elevator. Sheldon says to everyone, "Pick that up, will you," and he pulls out his key and opens the door. Everybody notices that they have what they were wearing earlier at the movies, and as Sheldon runs to his spot on the couch, they all bring in all the stuff and set it on the floor. Sheldon says, "It's good to be home isn't it? Now, get out!" Everybody does leave agreeing to talk about this tomorrow right here. Even Leonard goes to Penny's apartment and full of excitement he takes out his Captain Kirk outfit (The real McCoy) and puts it into Penny's closet so it doesn't get mixed up with his other costumes. He turns around and Penny has her arms crossed and she is shaking her head in disbelief. Now that Sheldon is alone, he gets up and walks to his Scooby-doo safe and moves the tail out of his way and unlocks it. From under his coat he pulls out a phaser, tricorder and communicator and puts them in his safe. As he closes and locks it he is wearing a joker-smile and is acting like he just hit Fort Knox! When Bernadette and Howard get home, Howard says he'll be right back and runs into the bathroom and locks the door. He digs deep in the front of his pants and pulls out the schematics of the Enterprise and tries not to yell, 'Eureka', but it still comes out! Amy and Raj go to Stewart's comic book shop where Stewart is all alone staring at a picture in an expensive frame. An 8x11 picture of Stewart and the original members of Star Trek only they are wearing, Raj's, Leonard's, Sheldon's, Howard's, Bernadette's, Amy's and Penny's clothes working on the elevator at the apartment trying to get back home. This time they have truly gone boldly where they have never gone before! The End; Written by Darryl Dean Wright -- 02:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Movies & TV Shows The characters have mentioned numerous movies and TV shows from Blossom to Sex In The City and Beetlejuice to The Lake House (Penny described the plot). How about a page that lists all of these? Thor2000 (talk) 00:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Pages If someone's looking for a project, you may want to check ' '. There are a lot of bad redlinks (typing errors, links to spam pages, etc.) in there that must be fixed, if this is going to be a good wiki. --Fippe 12:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Characters List Characters list at the top has a bit of a flaw - instead of Raj, there is a link to his sister Priya. If I knew how to edit the list, I would, but I can't :( Just making you aware so someone can fix it :) 21:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Concerned Citizen =In the big bang theory season 7 episode 1 what song is playing on leonard's ship when penny calls him?= 12:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC)EJ I'm taking acting class at a different acting school but I'll see if I can appear in the next season. Algo que casi nadie sabe esque el nombre original de la serie iba a ser “Lenny, Penny and Kenny”. A finales del 2006, los productores de la serie presentaron un programa piloto sustancialmente diferente a lo que actualmente vemos en televisión. Entre algunas diferencias, existían dos personajes que hacían la contraparte de Sheldon y Leonard llamados Katie (que luego se convertiría en Penny), interpretado por la actriz Amanda Walsh, y Gilda, interpretado por Iris Bahr. De ese primer piloto solo sobrevivieron Sheldon y Leonard. Marìa Josè Caipa Olaya 11-1 el mejor =)Mariacaipa (talk) 14:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm really sure that this is the show that I want to be in, but its gonna take me some time to appear in it if I just take my time without getting in trouble. Young Sheldon had his gallbladder removed. As a result, he wouldn't be able to digest fat so older Sheldon wouldn't have been able to partake in "pizza night". They will have to re-do all 12 seasons.Cllevy123 (talk) 16:37, November 6, 2019 (UTC)